dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Games
Head Games is the first episode of season three and the twenty-first episode of the series. Summary Seth and Richie's organization is infiltrated by an enemy fixated on destroying the Geckos, the Lords and all culebras. Plot Six months ago after the Titty Twister's destruction, two demons rise from the ground of a in ruins Twister, then the Gecko brothers are summoned to a meeting by the remaining seven Lords where they are informed by Lord Venganza Verdugo that they are now collectors. Six months later, the brothers attempt to collect a tribune from a bar owner named Alonzo, while they are shown being watched by a mysterious man. The brothers return to Jacknife Jed's then Gonzalez is informed by Verdugo's assistant, Ximena that he must return to Jed's; the Lord and Ximena, the brothers, Gonzalez, and Alonzo gather for what seemed to be a harmless meeting, but Alonzo attempts to kill Verdugo to much fail; it is revealed that he was being mind controlled by a demon warrior named the Skull Keeper; the demon eventually mind controls most of the employees of Jed's; suspicions arise for the brothers when they suspect that the demon is controlling the employees of Jed's after seeing hidden money was attempted to be stolen, then a chase commences when the brothers follow one of the controlled employees to the demon's lair in a isolated forest, then they confront the demon who attempts to control Richie but is saved by Seth. The Lords and Gonzalez discuss that many demons (including Skull Keeper and a man named Brasa) who escaped from underneath the Twister are prisoners from the underworld; 6 Lords are killed in a trap by the two demons and the controlled henchmen of the Lords leaving Verdugo alive. Kate is revealed to be alive who joins Brasa at Skull Keeper's lair, then he gives Kate a mysterious amulet necklace. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santánico Pandemonium (Credit Only) * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller/Amaru * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller (Credit Only) * Jake Busey as Aiden Tanner (Credit Only) Supporting Cast * Maurice Compte as Brasa * Ana de la Reguera as Venganza Verdugo * Joseph Gatt as Calavera * Emily Rios as Ximena Vasconcelos * Jolie Vanier as Kalinda * Jose Zuniga as Emilio * Michael Esparza as Gecko's Assistant * Lobo Sebastian as Alonzo * Vincent Fuentes as Cristobal * Ryan Begay as Andres * Ava Del Cielo as Jacqueline * Sarah Minnich as Florinda Gallery 974be87d05e96c727234b22bd7870ae9.jpg RichieGec.jpg Videos From Dusk Till Dawn The Series - Exclusive Clip Season 3 Episode 1|Clip Body Count *Alonzo-Decapitated/head shot off; killed by Seth Gecko *Emilio-Burned/snake pulled out; killed by Brasa *Remaining Lords-Burned/snake pulled out/various; killed by Brasa *Venganza's Bodyguards-skulls shot; killed by Richie Gecko *Jacqueline-skull pulled out/unknown *Andres *Cristobal-Decapitated/head shot off; killed by Seth Gecko *Various Other Gecko Assistants-decapitated/heads shot off; killed by Seth Gecko and Richie Gecko *Florinda-skull crushed; killed by Calavera *Calavera-burned alive/decapitated; killed by Seth Gecko and Richie Gecko Trivia *This episode and La Reina will air as a two-episode premiere on September 6, 2016. *'Seth': A professional thief and a modern-day desperado, Seth finds himself demoted by the Lords in Season 3. He and Richie are now oztomeca, the official “collectors” of the culebra crime world. In Seth’s mind, they’re just bagmen, the lowest rung on the ladder. So, when a mysterious new enemy attacks, and the Geckos are drafted to fight the war, Seth takes the opportunity to cut a new deal. *'Richie': The brains – and fangs – behind the legendary Gecko brothers. Richie is thrilled with his rise to power among culebras and the steady cash that comes with it. But when culebras are attacked by Xibalban demons, Richie must put his ambition on hold and fight – not only the monsters that surround him, but the darker demons within his own soul. *'Santanico': La Diosa, the mistress of evil, has finally escaped the tyranny of the culebra establishment in Season 3 and built a new life for herself – the Geckos find her running a successful underground fight club. But when they inadvertently bring a hellish monster right into the ring, it forces Santanico to confront her place in the culebra world. *'Freddie': A Texas Ranger – and the designated “Peacekeeper” between the human and culebra worlds – Season 3 finds Freddie living alone, estranged from his wife and daughter. He blames all culebras for his fate. So, when the demons from Xibalba begin their onslaught, Freddie must put aside his prejudice and work with Ximena – a culebra – to stop the threat. *'Kate/Amaru': After being left for dead at the bloodwell, Kate Fuller’s body has been taken over by Amaru, the Queen of Xibalba, who is bent on destroying humans and culebras and opening a Gateway to Hell. To do that, she’ll use a menagerie of Xibalban monsters who will confront our heroes at every turn. *'Aiden': Also known as Dr. Aiden Tanner, Sex Machine was turned into a culebra in Season 1 and has gone back to teaching archaeology at a local college, where he is biting students and co-opting them in new ways. When a Xibalban demon attacks those students, Sex Machine joins the Geckos and their team, proving to be an invaluable asset – and a frequent pain in the ass. *'Burt': His ancient name is Ilhicamina, and he’s a legendary slayer of Xibalban demons. Thanks to a particularly fragrant strain of Xibalban ganja, some of Burt’s talents have taken a hit in the past few hundred years. Still, he joins the Geckos and a new fight – and he’s ready to teach these toddlers a thing or two. *'Brasa': Amaru’s right hand man in her quest to bring Hell to Earth, Brasa is the leader of a gang of Xibalban monsters that escaped from the Labyrinth. Literally a Sun God, he is the natural enemy of culebras. With his control of light and fire, he can leave a pile of ash where a room of culebras once stood. *'Venganza': One of the most powerful of the seven culebra Lords, Venganza drafts the Gecko brothers into fighting the onslaught of Xibalban demons. *'Ximena': Lord Venganza’s second in command, Ximena is a proud culebra who must work alongside Ranger Freddie Gonzalez, the Peacekeeper, to keep the calm in culebra Nation. When Venganza is forced into hiding by the Xibalban attacks, Ximena serves as the voice of the Lords – and protector of their secrets. *'Scott': After season two, Scott’s changed his ways – his Christian Rock Band, Fanglorious, provides the perfect cover for a crew of culebras to feed on sinful humans. Scott is dragged into the fight against Xibalba when the team learns that his family bond with Kate may prove useful in defeating the Queen of Xibalba. Not to mention, he’s really good with knives. *Joseph Gatt is well known for playing The Mute on Teen Wolf and will make an appearance on the upcoming season three of Z Nation. *All the Lords have been killed by Brasa, except for Venganza, who is still alive. Continuity *Carlos Madrigal was mentioned. He was last seen in Santa Sangre. Gallery 974be87d05e96c727234b22bd7870ae9.jpg RichieGec.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Season Premiere Category:Flashback episodes